The Methodology Core will be a synergistic and cost-effective way to assist component projects in[unreadable] common tasks, such as development of assessment instruments and process measures, interviewer[unreadable] training, outcome evaluation and cultural competency. The Core will ensure that all component projects are[unreadable] nformed by a common theoretical model, the Health Behavior Framework. The cultural competency[unreadable] component of the Core will assist all component projects in tailoring their methods to suit the needs of the[unreadable] pecific Asian subgroups that are included. By standardizing study protocols and assessment instruments to[unreadable] the extent possible while maintaining cultural sensitivity, the Core will increase comparability among studies[unreadable] and thereby facilitate comparisons and analyses across projects and across three Asian ethnic groups[unreadable] (Vietnamese, Hmong, and Korean). The research contribution of the Core will consist of cross-cultural[unreadable] comparisons to answer research questions that go beyond the component projects. This task will be[unreadable] accomplished in close collaboration with the component projects and the Biostatistics Core.[unreadable] Specifically, the Methodology Core will:[unreadable] 1. Coordinate development of assessment instruments in collaboration with component projects to[unreadable] measure constructs of the Health Behavior Framework.[unreadable] 2. Provide training for focus group leaders and interviewers of component projects.[unreadable] 3. Coordinate translations of all assessment instruments to derive three Asian-language versions of[unreadable] common items.[unreadable] 4. Ensure that interventions in all component projects are theory based.[unreadable] 5. Coordinate process evaluations across projects.[unreadable] 6. Standardize validation procedures for self-reported hepatitis B serological testing.[unreadable] 7. Provide expertise to all component projects to ensure cultural competency.[unreadable] 8. Facilitate scientific inquiry across projects through exploration of research questions that span[unreadable] multiple projects.